1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for controlling the perspective view of a three-dimensional graphical display, and more particularly, pertains to a display system and method which provides for the real-time perspective control of three-dimensional computer images, directly controlled by the head movements of a computer operator viewing the images on a computer monitor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Three-dimensional, computer generated images are now commonplace in the scientific, commercial, and entertainment fields. Scientists and mathematicians use three-dimensional wire frame models for example, to image and plot mathematical functions in three-dimensional space in order to obtain "spatial/visual" representations of complex mathematical relationships. Engineers use three-dimensional imaging techniques to create models to study before actually having a prototype constructed. With the use of three-dimensional imaging techniques, engineers are able to view various aspects of the design they would not have been able to do without actually constructing a model. Numerous CAD/CAM utilities exist for creating these three-dimensional images for engineering and scientific work at a relatively low cost. The commercial and entertainment fields also make extensive use of three-dimensional images in television commercials, station logos, and the like.
An important feature of the programs utilized for generating three-dimensional images is the ability to alter the position of the displayed image. This feature allows the system user to view for example, the underside of a particular object which is not shown in the original view. Such three-dimensional images are usually rotated about any one or a combination of the traditional X, Y, or Z orthogonal axes using preprogrammed computer algorithms which deliberately provide for a specified rotation of the three-dimensional image about a specified axis (or axes) for a specified period of time. These three-dimensional images can also be manually manipulated in real time through the use of such computer interactive devices as a joystick or a mouse.
All the above mentioned methods do not, however, allow for the spontaneous, real-time interaction of the instantaneous positional relationship of human eyesight with the movements of the computer generated three-dimensional image. The present invention permits the direct control of the perspective view of computer generated three-dimensional images, in direct proportion to the head movements of the observer viewing the three-dimensional image on a computer monitor, in a manner identical to the same changing visual perspective of objects a person would normally experience in nature.